ChilliCheese Fries
by dizi
Summary: Logan leaves Jubilee behind at the mansion for the first time. Sequel to 'Comfort' or Stand alone. Should I go on this way? Let me know what you think.


DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own any of the characters, Marvel does. No characters in this story are original but portrayals of how I see them. I also do not own any of the companies listed, but admit to a weakness for Hostess Cupcakes (I can live without Twinkies).

* * *

Chilli-Cheese Fries  
by Dizi

* * *

Logan had left, but that did not worry her.

What did worry her was the young person he left behind.

He tricked me. I know he did. Made me like her so I would feel responsible when he left. "Yer more alike than ya think" he said. HA! Just wanted to know Jean and Scott wouldn't get their hands on her. And what's wrong with Jean? She IS my friend.

She sighed. Yes, he did trick her into caring about the girl but, that did not change the fact that she did now care. And the child was hurting.

Damn him! HE should be the one to explain to the child why he is gone while she is left alone with people who were still strangers in many ways.

He could have at least consoled the child with a credit card so she could shop.

Because she wasn't handing her's over again, she learned the first time. Next time the girl said she wanted to windowshop her purse was staying at home.

Though that shirt DID look good on her...

NO! His child, his credit card.

Well... just not HER credit card.

And dammit, she wanted some chilli-cheese fries.

* * *

(knock)...(knock)

"Come in."

"Stormy, we got t' talk."

"Remy, if you want to know something about Rogue, you are going to have to ask her yourself-"

"Non! Not abou' dat! You gotta fix da petite!"

"What?"

"Petite! Jubilee, she jist sit dere. No life ta her no more. She doan go outside she no' eatin' good. Remy invite 'er to da store and she doan wan' go. You fix 'er!"

"You are not the only one worried but I think she needs more time. Logan has only been gone a few days. She'll adjust."

"Huh. Remy doan tink she adjust. Doan tink Stormy tink so ei'der. Petite she gon jist sit dere til de man come home if someone doan do sumpin'. An' Jeannie 'bout to go play mommy soon and petite won' like dat, nuh-uh."

"Well, you seem to understand her. If you are worried you should attempt to help the child."

"You no listenin'! Remy try'd an' petite no turnin' to 'im. Now Storm's turn."

"Fine, but in my own time."

"Jist you doan let petite sit dere too long."

* * *

Remy exaggerated of course, that is what he does. It can be quite charming really, when its not annoying.

But watching the girl, I have noticed she can become stubborn when she sets her mind. Or her heart. And her heart is hurting and right now she does not want it to stop.

So I wait. Cyclops is not the only one good at strategy.

One thing about Remy is that he is often right about people and Jean is ready to try to take Jubilee in hand. I hope I am there to see it. Jean's my friend but we have all warned her that Jubilee does not want a mother figure. But Jean also is stubborn and it may end up being quite a show.

So I continue watching and my heart aches for her.

Remy was right also about her not eating. Though her diet in my opinion has far too much sugar, she is small and she does not seem to be eating very much of anything at the moment.

Remy and Rogue went to the store (see he got someone to go with him) and purchased a variety of candy and sugary items to tempt her with.

Though Bobby and Beast snatched the twinkies.

The hostess cupcakes went to Betsy.

Jean got to the hershey kisses, but she gave them to Scott.

I might have gotten a small piece of the strawberry creme lifesavers. Well, she did reject them.

And she still, as Remy puts it, sits there.

* * *

Finally, two weeks after Logan left, I see what I have been waiting for.

That morning she came out of her own room.

She's been crying herself to sleep on his floor every night since he left.

I don't think anyone else was aware she had been sleeping in his room occasionally before he left. But they found out quickly she was sleeping there afterwards.

But last night she slept in her own room and her eyes are not red from crying.

Its time.

* * *

She was sitting on the porch when Storm found her. She was eating sugar bombs (another temptation from Remy) and her 'blades' were beside her.

"Hey." she said.

"Hello." Storm waited a moment. "Do you feel like talking?"

"Uh..."

"You know he loves you."

"Yeah."

"He's left before and always comes back."

"That's what everyone says."

"He's not tame, Jubilee. And I think sometimes he needs to leave his cage. But with you the cage is in his heart and he will come back."

She sighed. "I know. It took me awhile but I know. It just hurts."

"Everyone has been worried about you."

She rolled her eyes. "Like duh! Did you see all that candy? Even One-eye got me some."

"Really? Do you have any more strawberry cremes?"

"Sure, you can have 'em." she sighed again. "Storm? Thanks, you're the only one who understood I needed some time. Though, I've got like bags of candy stashed in my room from like everybody! Beast even gave me some twinkies!"

"High praise indeed. Your welcome. Now, would you like to go to the mall? I think I have enough money for chilli-cheese fries."

"Yes! Oh, yeah. Finally, someone who knows how to bribe me!"

Storm just smiled. She wasn't going to admit the girl had corrupted her. She could go to the mall without credit cards but what good was going if you couldn't get chilli-cheese fries?

end

* * *

note: (FIXED! This is how it SHOULD have looked the first time. Lesson in proof-reading after download.)  
Ok. It'll take me awhile to learn to WRITE a french (cajun) accent. And I didn't put in a scene with Jean because its not about her and Jubilee but Storm and Jubilee. Maybe in a future story someone will remember what happened that time Logan left and Jean got too motherly with Jubes. Besides that would have changed the whole story and letting loose on Jean might have broken her depression. 

This could be considered a sequel to 'Comfort' but can stand alone. What do you think? Or should I just stop going this direction? Please tell me I really want to know.

Thanks, Dizi


End file.
